


Гроб-гроб-кладбище

by WTF Dusktown 2021 (dusktown)



Category: Dusktown, Original Work
Genre: Absurd, Corpses, F/F, Gen, Mini, Mystical Creatures, Pre-Femslash, Present Tense, Slice of Life, Small Towns, Some Humor, Urban Fantasy, Vampires, WTF Kombat 2021, Werewolves, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusktown/pseuds/WTF%20Dusktown%202021
Summary: Решили как-то Э. и Н. спиздить гроб...
Relationships: Э./С.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Гроб-гроб-кладбище

Дождь только недавно закончился, земля хлюпает под ногами, в ней предательски вязнут туфли. С. аккуратно поправляет юбку и перешагивает через комок грязи. Обходя могилы покойных, вздыхает, следуя за громкими голосами, и с сожалением смотрит на надписи на надгробиях. Кажется, она уже знает их наизусть: кладбище граничит с поместьем, это не первая их встреча, не вторая и явно не последняя.

Мысленно С. выражает присутствующим сочувствие — им всем сегодня не повезло. И почему всем так нравятся кладбища? Их любят осквернять шумом почти так же сильно, как и библиотеки. 

Переложив зонтик в другую руку, она подтягивает кружевную перчатку повыше. Вуаль мягко колышется от ветра, загораживая обзор, но даже так ее зрение улавливает вдалеке колышущиеся кусты. Когда С. подходит к оградке, за которой начинается городской парк, голоса становятся отчетливее. Она как раз успевает закончить третье голосовое для Х., жалуясь на неуместный шум от хулиганов и «осквернение покоя умерших», между делом сетует на мигрень и внезапно чихает на начале четвертого: издалека веет чем-то цитрусовым. Грейпфрут, мгновенно понимает С., и неприязненно морщится. 

Кажется, сегодня судьба не на ее стороне. Неприятно. 

Сообщения предательски мигают непрочитанными, Х. вообще была в сети последний раз сутки назад. С. откидывает зонтик, смотрит на луну — полная, едва начинает убывать — и сжимает губы в тонкую полоску. 

Да что ж такое? Неужели самой придется запугивать каких-то детей?

— Можно я возьму это себе? — вдруг слышится из кустов знакомый голос, и С. на мгновение теряется. Из подлеска, под перешептывания и хихиканье, показывается... гроб. На колесиках. Э. катит его перед собой, а вокруг вертится Н., и им обеим явно не мешает лесная грязь.

С. сцепляет зубы, не давая удивлению отразиться на лице. Чем бы они ни занимались в такое время суток, это неприемлемо ни для члена городского совета — мецената, между прочим — ни для приближенных к нему. 

— Да, только осторожно, она вроде еще может захлопнуться и укуси... — Э. вдруг прерывается на полуслове и опускает гроб на землю, мгновенно поймав ее взгляд. «Заметила», — проносится в голове С. 

Н. зачарованно рассматривает в лунном свете вставную челюсть, и С. даже на таком расстоянии замечает сияние в ее глазах. С ней Н. в последнее время проводит все меньше времени, и от такого восторга у С. больно колет где-то в груди.

Она тяжело вздыхает.

— Юные леди, — с долей сарказма произносит С., выделяя последнее слово, — ваше поведение неподобающе. Прошу вас перестать издеваться над...трупом? И вернуть его обратно на...

— Похоронную церемонию, — с улыбкой дополняет Э.

— ...похоронную церемонию. А также перестать шуметь и нарушать покой здешних мест, — заканчивает С., и только тогда осознает. — Вы, что, украли покойника? С похорон?

— И тебе доброй ночи, — продолжает улыбаться Э., ловко выкатив гроб на кладбищенскую тропинку. Через пару шагов она останавливается и оказывается так близко, что С. может рассмотреть магические блики в ее волосах. Ручка зонтика врезается в ладонь. Забытый аромат грейпфрута противно забивается в нос, а в темных радужках Э. плещется зеленое пламя.

Э. всматривается в нее со знакомым любопытством, даже не думая отводить взгляд.

С. не выдерживает первой, поправляет вуаль и опускает голову. Пару секунд она наблюдает за Н., запрыгнувшей на надгробие некого господина Л. Быстро облизав губы, С. собирается вслух напомнить об основах общения с мертвыми, раз уж Н. так хочется, но на ее плечо опускается теплая ладонь. 

— Не стоит, — мягко говорит Э.

С. сглатывает и расправляет плечи. 

Чужая ладонь медленно касается ключицы. С. внутренне напрягается, готовясь в любой момент применить силу — знает она, чем кончаются такие ласки, — но мгновением позже ловкие пальцы подцепляют ее выбившуюся прядь и мягко заправляют за ухо.

— Ты всегда можешь присоединиться к хаосу, если захочешь, — тихо хмыкает Э.

Быстро отодвинувшись, она хитро подмигивает. Почти как раньше.

С. захлебывается возмущением. Чем больше времени Э. проводит в городе, тем больше себе позволяет: с ней, с Н., с жителями, даже с мертвыми, особенно с мертвыми. Виски пульсируют сильнее, нос чешется, хочется чихать — старая, как пирамиды, аллергия на грейпфруты до сих пор с ней, но С. стойко выдерживает все это, прикрывая глаза, и не реагирует. Она старше. Она мудрее. И в таких случаях тактичнее промолчать, чем вступать в ненужные дискуссии. Никому из них не нужные.

Э. поудобнее подбивает гроб ногой и оборачивается к Н., которая через секунду оказывается рядом. Им не нужны даже слова, понимает С.

— Ну, нам пора! — беззаботно продолжает Э. и проходит мимо, распространяя горьковатый запах. — Кажется, акула пера снова вышла на охоту, оставляем ее на тебя, она как раз уже должна появиться.

В отдалении подозрительно громко вспархивают птицы, шуршат кусты, и С. снова вздыхает, сжимая в руках телефон. Вот тут Х. точно могла бы помочь. Или хотя бы прочитать сообщения.

— Мы всегда можем взять ее в нашу большую семью! — ухмыляется Н., оглядываясь на подлесок. С. укоризненно качает головой. Да, придется попросить Х. все уладить, когда она... придет в себя.

— Она скажет, что нас не существует, — громко фыркает Э. — Ее даже мои кошмары не берут. Упертая. В следующий раз покажу ей коллекцию из Средневековья, надеюсь, она оценит такое ретро.

— Как будто мы будем спрашивать, — подкинув челюсть в воздух, задумчиво говорит Н. Теперь она сидит на гробе и болтает ногами. Колесики скрипят, луна освещает идиллическую картину, и вся процессия медленно движется к выходу с кладбища.

С. снова вздыхает.

Ветер доносит до нее обрывки фраз: «...на следующие похороны мы придем заранее... я говорила, что нужно было оставить тело родственникам... скормим его угрям, если что, они обрадуются», — и возмущенное: «Ну и что? Что мы, с кракеном договориться не сможем? За кого ты меня принимаешь?» 

С. смотрит им вслед и прикладывает руку ко лбу. Одновременно с исчезновением гроба в кладбищенской калитке из кустов к ограде вываливается всклокоченная «акула пера». С. глубоко вдыхает. Завтра точно будет дождь.

***

«...прямо на глазах у процессии похищен покойник. По словам очевидцев, он выехал из зала самостоятельно, „как гоночный болид“. Дальнейшие события неизвестны, ведется расследование и поиски. Приметы гроба, в котором находился умерший: красное дерево, высокая стойка поддержки, есть колесики. Внутри находится мужской труп, на крышке гроба фигурка золотого ангела. При обнаружении сообщать в полицию вашего города или по номеру...»

— Вы что, блядь, натворили? — Х. кидает газету на стол и откидывается на спинку стула. 

Стул скрипит. Новости не радуют. Жизнь говно.

— Мы это не специа... 

Х. резким цыканьем прерывает голос Н. из динамика телефона. Утренний кофе сегодня особенно погано горчит, эти двое будто специально подстраивают всякую хуйню под полнолуния. 

Х. на девяносто девять процентов уверена, что специально, и только на один — что это «несчастливая», блядь, «случайность».

— Нахуя вы сперли гроб прямо с похорон? Совсем ебанулись уже на своих шабашах? Я вас и так отмазала уже сколько... — она быстро бросает взгляд на гневно исчерканный стикер на стене, — ...шесть! Шесть гребаных раз за месяц!

— Нам нужен был только гроб, если честно, — вдруг хмыкает ее кофе, и ровная коричневая гладь идет рябью. Х. морщится и отставляет кружку подальше. — Вообще я просто призвала подходящий из красного дерева, их сейчас мало делают, кризис — штука серьезная, ты же знаешь, а нам нужен был с определенными параметрами. Кто же знал, что он приедет с постояльцем.

Кофе хихикает. Х. не верит ни единому слову.

— Почему не с кладбища? — почти воет она. Полнолуние еще не до конца выветрилось. — Вытащили бы из могилы, никто бы, сука, даже не заметил! Но нет, надо устроить ебаный цирк с покойниками! И меня уже заебала ваша Рита! Если она напишет, что гроб был на радиоуправлении, а ваши любимые зомби растрезвонят, что это иллюминаты, я не буду общаться с представителями столицы, ты, — Х. зловеще нависает над кружкой, — ты будешь!

— Я не против, — в голосе Э. слышится улыбка, — А ты сегодня материшься больше, чем обычно. Это интересно. Зайца не догнала? 

Х. чувствует, как кулаки сжимаются, сжимаются, сжимаются... почти превращаясь в лапы. 

— Так, все. Нахуй. Заебали обе, — повесив трубку, Х. хватает кружку, открывает окно и выплескивает кофе прямо на мокрую траву. Трава в ответ жизнерадостно блестит зеленым и напоследок понимающе хмыкает.

Еще две секунды Х. гипнотизирует взглядом газету и, не церемонясь, выкидывает в мусорку. 

— И ты иди туда же со своими статьями, когда ж ты уже сдохнешь? Или тут все бессмертные?

Телефон снова вибрирует, и Х. прекрасно знает, что там увидит. Вот только нежностей и всякого такого ей не хватало еще в придачу ко вчерашним голосовым.

На экране высвечивается исчерпывающее «Спасибо». И в соседнем окне – смайлик, сука, сердечко.


End file.
